


You Are Eternal | Din/GN!reader

by star_wars_hell



Series: Pedro Character Fics [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_hell/pseuds/star_wars_hell
Summary: You are the love of Din’s life but now you’re bleeding out in his arms, will this be the last time he ever hold you?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Pedro Character Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160390
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	You Are Eternal | Din/GN!reader

You're on the Razor Crest, you've just been shot, there's blood everywhere, and Din is frantically reaching for the med kit. "Dank Farrick!" he yells, there's no bacta he meant to pick some up when they landed next, now you may die because he didn't keep the med kit stocked. His hands are shaking as he does his best to put pressure on the wound. 

"Din, my love, it's okay." you stare at the visor of his helmet, you can't see his expression but you know it's panicked. 

"Why?, Why did you do it, why did you jump in front of that blaster , cyare."

"They were aiming for the kid, I-I couldn't let that happen. ``There are tears streaming down your face, everything hurts but you're trying not to show it, trying to stay strong for Din. 

You put your hand on the side of his helmet, "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum" he puts his hand over yours and takes your other hand and puts it on the other side of his helmet. You raise your eyebrows, wondering if he is really saying what you think he's saying. 

"Yes take it off, my creed means nothing if it means that you'll die never having seen my face, if the one person I love most dies in my arms I want them to be able to look me in the eye." you gently lift the helmet and gasp not in pain but at the sight, he was beautiful, his big brown eyes filled with tears. You set the helmet down and put your hand against his cheek.

"Din, god I- I love you, I wish I could have seen you like this in better circumstances." you huff out a laugh even though it hurts. a breath catches in Din's throat.

"I had hoped you would see me after becoming my riduur, but I'm not that lucky am I?" Din closes his eyes not wanting to think of the future that will never be. You gasp and look at Din, another wave of pain coursing through your body, you grit your teeth. Din reaches down to press a kiss to your lips and then rest his forehead against yours. "Don't leave me cyare, please." he whispers to you voice cracking on the word please

"I never will, my love." your breathing is slowing down, you gasp the pain is gone now, you feel cold. "Din- I-I'm scared." you let out a shaky cry. 

"Don't be my love I'm right here, I won't leave you" he wraps his arms around you and closes his arms holding you tight. He feels your breathing get shallow as still in his arms. The cry he lets out is ear piercing. "Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum" (I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal.) he whispers as he kisses your face. Din feels something grab at his arm, and turns it was the child, you had until this point been sitting by your side looking on worriedly. He raises his small hand and pressed it to your side, struggling to heal you. Din feels you gasp underneath him as you breathe again. You stare at him confused but he just holds you tighter as his cries shake his body. The child leans into the two of you resting his head against Din's arm, body tired from the healing.

Din thanks whatever god there is that his family, his clan of three is still here still alive, although barely. He will do everything he can to make sure that it always stays this way.

I am so sorry Din fans


End file.
